


Home

by disasterbiKirito



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Alicization, Alicization Spoilers, F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterbiKirito/pseuds/disasterbiKirito
Summary: It's been a few years, and Kirito decides that it's time to add some normality back to their lives.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aj_linguistik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/gifts).



> Just a quick warning, if you haven't finished the second arc of War of Underworld it's probably best if you don't read on.

“Wait up, Kirito-kun!” she yelled out, doing her best to stifle the giggles that were threatening to escape as he quickly pulled her through the thick layer of trees.

He turned his head and shot her a quick smirk as he tightened his grip on her hand and picked up his pace.

“No, we’re almost there!” he yelled back with a laugh.

It had been almost four years since The Great Underworld War had ended and the maximum acceleration phase had begun, leaving them stranded here for the rest of their lives. In that time, they’d made great strides in bridging the gap between the people of the Human Realm and those in the Dark Territory. Unfortunately, all of the responsibility that came with being the two Delegates for the church had meant little time for them to be alone together, so when Kirito came back to the Central Cathedral after a week-long mission and told her she had to come with him to see something, she’d happily accepted.

He quickly took her outside, whisked her up off of her feet and wordlessly activated the Sacred Arts to fly her far north into the Norlangarth Empire. They landed at the edge of a large forest, and he had insisted that they continue on foot before grabbing her by the hand and racing through the woods as fast as he could.

She could see the light of a clearing ahead of him as he turned to take another glance at her, and as they burst into the open space, she had to lift her hands to shade her eyes from the sun before letting out a shocked gasp.

The trees had been cleared for miles around them, small hills rolled to either side of her, and a small trail led down to a clear blue lake before branching to either side. Her eyes followed the trail to the left where she saw a familiar wooden cabin nestled into the edge of the trees.

She covered her mouth with both hands as tears filled her eyes.

“Did you…?” she started before he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

He gently kissed the side of her neck.

“I thought we could use a little bit of normal…” he said softly against her skin, hugging her tighter against him. “So, I found this forest, and for the past few months between meetings and my responsibilities as Swordsman Delegate I’ve been coming here. I cleared the trees, shaped the earth, I built all of this so that we can come here whenever we need time to ourselves.”

Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she quickly turned around in his arms to press her lips to his.

She pulled away and spun around again to face the huge lake.

“Can we go see the house?!” she asked excitedly.

He chuckled to himself before picking her up in his arms again and flying them quickly to the front steps.

He put her down and she took a few cautious steps forward.

“Go on,” he urged, gesturing towards the front door.

She laughed again and ran up the couple of steps, turning the doorknob and rushing inside.

It was just how she remembered it; the dark green couches where they’d spent so many hours sitting and talking with their friends. The sound of wood burning crackled from the furnace to the side, spreading warmth through the room, and even the cabinets that contained all of their dishes had the same pattern along the doors.

She made her way through the kitchen and bedroom, inspecting everything; he had paid attention to every little detail, and she let out another delighted gasp as she opened the doors to the big patio looking over the lake.

She leaned against the wooden railing, closing her eyes as Solus’ warmth touched her skin.

“Thank you so much,” she said with a smile. “Everything is exactly how I remember it.”

“Not everything,” he responded. “You’re missing something on your hand.”

Her eyes snapped open in confusion, and she turned around to ask him what he meant, but the question died in her throat as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box that he opened to reveal a dazzling diamond ring.

She covered her mouth with both of her hands as fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

“We made a promise back then, on this very porch. That we’d always find each other, and that we’d love each other no matter what world we found ourselves in.”

His voice broke as he struggled to fight back tears, and he cleared his throat before continuing.

“I love you more than I can ever put into words, and I want to be with you for the rest of my days. I don’t know if that’s going to be fifty, or a hundred, or two hundred years, but no matter how long it is, it will never be long enough for me…”

He laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“…and I don’t know if you’ve heard, but some people have started referring to me as the Star-King, and well… A King needs a Queen, right?”

She smiled softly at him.

“Will you marry me, Asuna? For real this time?”

She knelt, grabbing onto his arms, and helped him back to his feet.

“Of course, I will, dummy,” she said with a giggle.

His eyes lit up and he pulled the ring out of its box, grabbing onto her hand and slipping it onto her finger before pressing his lips to hers.

They parted and she put her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat bumping quickly against her ear.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Here he was, still nervous around her after all this time. Had he really considered that her answer would be any different now than it was then?

The trees rustled all around them as a gust of wind flew by, causing her hair to wrap around the two of them.

“It’s going to be a little weird living in this house without Yui,” she said softly. “I miss her asking us questions all of the time.”

He laughed, running his hands through her long chestnut-brown hair.

“It is a little quiet isn’t it,” he said. “But… It might not always be…”

She pulled her head back to look up at him, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

“We’re going to be here for the rest of our lives and… Well I wouldn’t be opposed to starting a family here…”

Her eyes widened and her cheeks lit up the same bright red as his. She took a step back.

“I—I’m not saying we have to start anytime soon!” he said quickly, causing her to giggle some more.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again and looked up into his onyx eyes.

He was right, no amount of time with him would be enough to satisfy her, but she was going to be sure to make the most out of the time they had left here in this beautiful world.

She smiled at him before pushing him towards their new bedroom and locking their lips together.

“Well Star-King,” she said with a teasing smirk. “We’ve got our whole lives to figure that out, don’t we?"


End file.
